


Just One Yesterday

by Wackadaisicl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin being a ball of fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, gavin flirting, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackadaisicl/pseuds/Wackadaisicl
Summary: “Yer under arrest! Annyything you say can and willl be held against you!”“Gavin?”~~~Or, Gavin gets drunk at a bar and clings to Nines the whole night
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely unoriginal idea for this pairing but I was inspired while listening to Fall Out Boy. I may have sprinkled other song lyrics in too just because. Anyway, this is pure fluff, enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I am still learning how to write and although this isn’t really that bad, I don’t think, it’s definitely not my best work. I fixed a couple places I didn’t like but it’s still kinda wonky and real out of character. Please, don’t read with a critical eye if you want to actually enjoy the story. Just take it for what it is: a real cliche and amateurly (that’s not a word, is it?) written fanfic. If you’re looking for a super cheesy story and don’t care about the writing, this is the perfect story for you!

Gavin was drunk. He was very drunk. Drunk on love, that is.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the stupidly hot hunk of plastic sitting just across from him talking to Tina about something or other, he didn’t really care. He watched as Nines’ LED occasionally switched to yellow before going back to blue. He tried to commit the subtle, soft expression the android wore in this rare moment of ease to memory. Occasionally he would spare a glance towards Gavin and his head would go fuzzy.

The alcohol definitely didn’t help, either.

He didn’t know when he had allowed himself to fall so hard for his partner. Really, it shouldn’t be a surprise. Nines was the only one who could deal with his bullshit, giving back just as much as he got. He was the first person besides Tina to break through his walls of assholery and actually get close to him. He seemed to understand Gavin inside and out in a way no one ever has. Gavin hated it but somehow loved it even more. Also, he was hot. 

How long had he ignored these feelings? Too long. He couldn’t handle the denial anymore. He was tired of masking his affections with insults.

He sloppily pushed back in his chair, standing up and stumbling over to Nines. Tina stopped talking in favor of giving him a confused look as Nines turned his head to do the same. For a moment he was petrified in the icy-blue stare. Those eyes, damn those eyes! They get him every time! It seemed he could do no crime in those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

He shook out of the trance and held his hands in the shape of a gun, pointing his fingers at Nines who raised his eyebrow in return.

“Yer under arrest! Annyything you say can and willl be held against you!” His words were definitely slurred but he didn’t care.

“What?” Nines eyes were squinted as he looked Gavin up and down. When Gavin didn’t respond, he continued. “Gavin?”

Gavin smirked. Gotcha! He opened his arms wide as he threw himself at Nines, enveloping him in a hug. 

“Gavin, are you alright? What’s going on?” 

Jesus, this dude’s supposed to be a genius prototype thing-a-ma-jig?

“You saaaid my name!” He giggled as he nuzzled his face in Nine’s neck. Hesitant arms wrapped around him, patting his back awkwardly. He smiled.

“Tina? What do I do?”

“Welp, Niners, I don’t think he plans on moving anytime soon.” Gavin pulled himself into Nines’ lap just to confirm her statement. “I’d just let him be”

He was glad Tina was on his side for this one.

“Is that not taking advantage of his inebriation?”

Gavin wasn’t paying much attention at this point. He was too busy taking in Nine’s scent. He smelled like flower scented laundry detergent with a subtle undertone of cigarettes, probably from being around Gavin all the time. He smiled at that thought.

“I mean, he’s practically clinging to you. As long as you don’t let it go any further, I think it’s fine. I’d keep him away from any more drinks too.”

And so that’s how Gavin stayed for the rest of the night. Occasionally he’d join in on the conversation or make a flirty remark, relishing in the blue hue it’d bring to the android’s face. He felt safe in Nines’ arms. He was surprisingly warm and gentle but also strong and protective. Gavin imagined this is what heaven must feel like. This overwhelming feeling of content and comfort. Like nothing could ever be wrong.

He felt Nines tilt his head down towards him so he looked up to meet his gaze. He was so close, just a little closer and he’d finally claim those perfect lips. Would they be soft or hard like plastic? He so desperately wanted to know. Unfortunately, Nines didn’t come any closer.

“How about I call you a cab home?” He spoke so softly, just loud enough for Gavin to hear. And god, the warm expression was unlike anything he’d ever seen his partner wear before. He wanted Nines to always look at him like that. Like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“Mm, no!” he whined. He didn’t want to leave Nines’ arms.

“Gavin, please. It’s late, you should really be getting home.”

And then Nines’ hand was in his hair, gently playing with one of his curls. He felt a surge of warmth in his chest as he leaned into the touch. Suddenly he had a thought. A very beautiful thought.

“I want this to be my home” He hid his face in Nines’ shoulder as he giggled. Nines’ arms were so much better than his empty apartment. All he needed was his cat, Titty, and it’d be perfect. 

A shiver went down his spine as he felt the air from Nines’ sigh in his hair .

“I’m going to take him to his apartment, I’ll see you all on Monday.”

He tightened his grip around Nines’ neck as his partner stood up, now holding him bridal style. Damn, Nines was so strong! If Gavin could fall any further for this man, he was sure he would in this moment.

Nines carried him out of the bar to presumably wait for a cab. He admired the android’s face, colored pink and blue from the neon lights. He looked nothing short of a work of art. A beautiful painting full of color.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” He blurted out. How come he’s never told Nines that before?

“Er, thank you” Nines’ blue blush appeared purple in the pink light. Gavin loved it.

When a self driving car pulled up, Nines gently set Gavin inside. He pouted at the absence of his touch but then Nines joined him in the car and he snuggled closer again. He reached out to the hand on Nines’ lap and played with his fingers. This was nice. Why hasn’t he ever done this before?

“Can you walk or do you need help?” Nines asked as the car came to a stop. He just whined in reply. “Come on, Gavin. Please?”

He groaned, reluctantly following Nines out of the cab and lacing their fingers together. He leaned on Nines despite having gained most of his coordination back as they made their way up to his apartment. He was still not quite sober yet though, evidenced by him fumbling with his keys when they got to his door.

Gavin tried to pull Nines in the direction of his bedroom but he held back, trying to pull his hand from Gavin’s grip.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Gavin”

“I jus’ wanna cuddle! Please?” He frowned at the idea of having to let go of Nines.

“No, Gavin. You’re drunk.”

“But, but-“

“No.”

He knew Nines had a good point but he was scared he’d lose all this in the morning. Lose the warmth of Nines’ embrace, lose the gentle way Nines looked at him, lose this whole other side of Nines he’s craved for so long.

“Can you stay, at least? You can sleep or whatever you do on the couch. Just- please stay.” For some reason Nines looked sad at that and he hated it. Did he say something wrong?

“Gavin, you’re only asking me to stay because you’re drunk.” 

“What? Nononono! Well, yeah. But no! Maybe I’m not thinking straight but- heh, I’m definitely not thinking straight. Too gay for that shit!” Nines just watched as he laughed at his own joke. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I mean, yes. I only have the balls to be honest because I’m a liiittle bit drunk but that doesn’t mean I only want you to stay because of that.”

Nines’ LED turned yellow which probably meant he was scanning him to see if he was lying.

“I… alright. I’ll stay on the couch tonight. If tomorrow morning you still want me here, I’m all yours. I’ve always been yours, Gavin. But right now you need to get some sleep.”

He felt his cheeks heat up at the confession. 

“Good.” 

Nines looked preoccupied in thought and Gavin took the opportunity to quickly peck his cheek before retreating to his bedroom. He definitely felt the absence of Nines’ touch but he couldn’t mind it too much when his heart felt so warm.

  
  


~~~

Gavin woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. He groaned as he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. Slowly, foggy memories from the night before came back to him and oh god, he really messed up. As if coming on to Nines wasn’t bad enough, he did it in front of everyone. Tina, Chris, Hank, and Connor were all there, just watching him cling onto Nines like the world was ending. 

He groaned again as he picked himself up before noticing a glass of water and aspirin already on the table next to his bed. He definitely doesn’t remember putting that there. Oh no, he didn’t- Nines wouldn’t let him do that, would he? No, he trusts Nines. Plus, he’s still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

He swallowed the aspirin and emptied the glass before heading to the bathroom and then his kitchen. He looked into his living room and saw Nines sitting on the couch, eyes closed and LED yellow. He must be in stasis or whatever. 

Alright, now to figure out how much was said last night. He mostly remembers a lot of cheesy flirting but no, “Hey, I’ve been in love with you for for-phcking-ever” so that’s better than it could be. Maybe he could just play it off like he doesn’t remember? Except Nines literally has a built-in lie detector. So then what the fuck was he gonna say when Nines wakes up?

He suddenly remembered something else from the night before.

_“I’ve always been yours, Gavin”_

Oh. Oh shit. Did Nines really say that?

He heard footsteps, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up from the spot on the ground he had been staring at to find the android of his thoughts coming towards him. Shit.

“Good morning, detective. Did you find the water and aspirin?” 

Nines’ entire manner was unusual. He seemed hesitant, unsure. Far from his typical appearance. He hadn’t called him “detective” outside of work in a long time, either. 

“Uh, yeah.” He coughed, hoping to hide his voice crack. It didn’t work. “Yeah, thanks”

Nines nodded, looking extremely awkward.

“How… how much do you remember from last night?”

Of course he had to get right to the point. Gavin felt put on the spot.

“Uh, bits and pieces. All foggy. I uh… Sorry for all… _that_.”

Nines’ LED flashed red for a second and he almost looked… disappointed?

“You don’t have to apologize, you were drunk. I understand that.”

This was it. Nines set it up perfectly for him. He wouldn’t even have to lie, just nod and agree. He was drunk and none of it meant anything. They could just forget yesterday ever happened and nothing would be weird between them. So why couldn’t he do it? It would be so easy! But he could feel Nines’ words from the night before nagging at the back of his mind, begging him to finally confess. It was a terrifying idea, being so vulnerable and honest. Opening himself up for rejection and heartbreak. But he couldn’t deny the pull to feel Nine’s arms around him again. To wake up every morning to that stupidly gorgeous face full of an oddly familiar adoration. Do have those slim fingers in his horridly messy curls. It was risky but... maybe he didn’t have to settle on just one yesterday. Maybe he could have Nines in all of his tomorrow’s too. Just maybe...

Or maybe he should test the waters first? 

“You, uh… I don’t remember everything that was said but I think I remember you saying… something. Did you mean it?”

“I- I’m afraid that’s not very specific but, yes. Everything I said last night is true, whatever it is you remember.”

He felt his breath hitch in his throat. Unless he is very confused, that meant Nines... likes him? He’d never really considered the possibility of Nines reciprocating his feeling until now, he realized.

_“If tomorrow morning you still want me here, I’m all yours...”_

  
Apparently neither had Nines. He suddenly felt a surge of confidence and continued.

“So… if I said that I still want you to stay you would…?”

Nines eyes widened before a look of relief washed over him. He took a step forward.

“I would say,” 

He took another step. 

“that I’m relieved. And that,” 

Another step. 

“I want to stay too.”

Nines took one final step, leaving inches between them. His hand cupped Gavin’s jaw, reminding Gavin of the warmth his touch held. 

He leaned into the now white hand as the familiar warm feeling blossomed in his stomach.

“Completely hypothetical, of course.” He finally said, though it was barely a whisper.

“Of course.” 

Their lips were a mere inch apart now but it was still too far. Gavin finally closed the gap, wrapping his arms around Nines’ neck to help hold himself up. Nines’ lips were soft, barely any different from a human’s. He wasn’t sure whether he was glad or disappointed. Really, he didn’t think he cared because no matter what they felt like, they were _Nine’s lips._

They pulled apart all too soon and he gasped for air despite the kiss not being very heated. Nines leaned down farther, gently connecting their foreheads.

“So, do you still want to cuddle?”

He hid his burning face in the android’s chest as he remembered trying to drag Nines to his bedroom with innocent but drunken intent.

“Yes please…” He mumbled.

Nines guided them both back to the couch before turning on the T.V. It didn’t take long for Titty to join them and Gavin felt an odd sense of completeness. For the first time in a long time, he felt at home. They spent the rest of the weekend just like that, rarely leaving each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed! I certainly had fun writing this! I imagine their weekend continues to be nothing but constant fluff. Cuddling, kissing, cooking together, all that jazz. Thank you so much for reading! Have a fantabulous day/night!


End file.
